


Red Card

by orphan_account



Series: McGenji Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Flirting, Football | Soccer, M/M, McGenji Week, genji is a hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: McGenji Week Day 2 (24/10)Prompt- "Alternate Universe"





	

Jesse gawked at the man who slid past him. Something about him really drew attention but the Blackwatch striker was uncertain as to what it was.

Perhaps it was the thick, spiky dark hair, or his pale and chubby cheeks that gave off a sweet kind of boyish charm. Or maybe it was the cocky smile plastered across his face, baring sharp and clean white teeth.

Or maybe it was that _amazing_  ass.

Okay, it was definitely his ass. Also his legs- Jesse was loving the way those orange uniform socks clung to those slender limbs, but he hated the way the white shorts hid the majority of the opponent's thick thighs.

The other man got up and Jesse turned around in one very sudden movement and opened his ears wide to listen for a name. He heard nothing (save for the referee blowing the whistle _right in his ear_ so loud his eardrums damn near burst) but read the back of the other man's shirt when he turned around- Shimada, it read.

Jesse began to jog around the pitch, attempting to give off the impression that he was actually  _trying_ instead of checking out the other team's players. A member of his team passed him the ball and he ran with it, using some fancy footwork to pass through the opponent's defence. He was right about to shoot for the goal, then-

_Smack._

Shimada ran straight into him, bowling him over and accidentally punching him in the nose.

"Shit," Shimada gasped, pushing himself up onto his knees and leaning over Jesse, reaching his hand out. "shit, his nose is bleeding. Are you alright?"

"'m fine," Jesse muttered, taking the outstretched hand and letting the other man pull him up- his grip was strong and he lifted the American man up like he weighed nothing.

McCree winced as he heard the ear-piercing screech of the whistle and saw a flash of red. "Fuck." Shimada sighed, hoisting McCree up to his feet and turning on his heel, leaving the pitch through the gate leading to the away changing room. This received mixed reactions from the crowd- mostly cheers but also a loud  _boo_ from the Overwatch United supporters.

After a few quick words with the ref, he allowed Jesse to retreat to the home changing rooms to clean himself up. McCree thanked him and jogged off the pitch, waving at the crowd with his signature toothy grin.

 

* * *

"Hey."

Genji jolted, almost shooting half a foot across the changing room. He was clad in only one sock (which he was in the process of removing) and his black boxer briefs, giving the other man a  _perfect_ view of that round, perky butt and creamy thighs.

"Relax, darlin'. It's only me." drawled Jesse McCree, the famous (or infamous) top goal scorer of Blackwatch F.C.

The team's best striker who he tackled and gave a nosebleed to.

"Ah. Greetings," Genji bowed, covering his chest with his arms. "Sorry for injuring you. That was foul play on my part-"

"Your ass is  _amazing._ "

Genji blinked. "Well, duh?" he grinned, moving closer to the taller man. "I  _did_ see you staring at me. You are not the least bit subtle."

McCree turned bright red. "Shit," he muttered.

"If you wanted a piece of this, you only had to ask." Genji bit his lip and raised an eyebrow. "They have a nickname for me on this team."

"W-What might that be?"

The Shimada smirked, trailing his fingers up Jesse's chest. "Stick around long enough and you'll find out."

Jesse stayed in the away changing room for the entire rest of the match.

**Author's Note:**

> (His nickname was Shimadass. Jesse was not disappointed.)  
> (Also they probably had at least one round before everyone else came back in.)


End file.
